Home for the Holidays
by TDX
Summary: Martha Kent opens her home to her son and his friends.


Home for the Holidays

It was just like the other farms situated on Country Lane. There was an old tin mailbox atop a wooden post at the road leading up to the house just like the others. Except for the name "Kent" painted on the side there was nothing different to set it apart from its neighbors. The woman who lived there preferred it that way.

Martha sat out on the porch in the old rocking chair, it was unseasonably warm for the end of December and she was taking it in. The gray in her silky hair had finally over taken the black. She supposed she could color it like Miss Huckleford in town but dismissed it. Huckleford was quite the spectacle strutting around with red hair and hem lines three inches above the knee like some teenager.

No, Martha was content to age gracefully, like God intended. Besides everybody knew Huckleford's acting was to catch the attention of Mister Robinson the store owner. Martha laughed a little. Clark suggested she date a time or two but she'd politely dismiss him. She'd readily admit that she got lonely from time to time but that's when the memories of her Jonathan would come on strong. The time she spent with him could easily carry her on till she saw him again on the other side of glory; though occasionally she'd long for more than memories.

Clark worried about her. He kept pestering until she'd agreed to the dog. She casually glanced down to her side. The white Labrador retriever looked back up at her with big brown eyes. "Krypto" was what Clark named him; "trouble" is what Martha called him. If he wasn't digging holes deep enough to sink a battleship in the back forty, he was tending to his ladies. There hasn't been a litter in the last two months that didn't have a white puppy in it; Clark assured her that they were "normal" so no worries about a sky filled with flying puppies. Still she heard more than a mouthful about Krypto's unwelcomed donations. It seemed the consensus was that the poor boy needed to be fixed. Martha chuckled; she didn't even think the Justice League could pull that off. But his horn dogging wasn't the worst of it. He was always gallivanting all over the tri-states being "heroic".

"I was on the phone with Millie over in St. Louis." She said calmly. "She says that a flying dog stopped a bank robbery and it's all over the news."

She could swear that the dog was smiling.

"How long do you think it will be before somebody recognizes you?" she asked. "A bright red cape isn't much of a disguise."

Before she could continue with her lecture Krypto jumped up, started wagging his tail and whining. It was the reaction a normal dog would give when a family member was pulling up the driveway. In Krypto's case the person could be twenty, fifty, possibly hundreds of miles away. From his reaction she knew it was Clark. He was driving down with her new daughter in law, Lois. As for as how far away he was she had no idea but she knew one thing, if he was near enough to set Krypto off, he was close enough to hear her.

"Clark." She said in her motherly tone. "Please tell 'your' dog to sit."

An instant later Krypto sat down.

"And Clark." She said. "Don't forget the cranberry sauce."

It was starting to smell like Christmas around here Martha mused. The ham was in the oven and the turkey was seasoned and waiting; her baby boy would take care of it when he got in. The learning curve for roasting a turkey with heat vision was steep but it was a way of teaching Clark control. The first year she bet Jonathan must have bought all the turkeys in the tri-state area. He'd bring them home and set them one by one in a pan out on that old stump in the back.

Clark couldn't have been anymore than twelve or thirteen. He'd remove his glasses, he'd taken to wearing them by then, stand up straight, lean forward and the turkey would start to smoke. You couldn't really see the heat coming from his eyes back then it was more the mirage you get off hot asphalt in the summer. But soon enough, like everything else from flying to x-ray vision, he'd mastered it. Raising the "World's Greatest Superhero" wasn't easy but she'd enjoyed every minute. You ever try hiding Christmas presents from an eight year old with x-ray vision. Not an easy feat. It was proving just about as "easy" as keeping Krypto from marking the Christmas tree in the living room.

"Get out here." She demanded seeing that he'd slipped away. A black nose pushed the screen door open and he sheepishly slinked out and lay down beside her. She supposed putting a tree inside was too much temptation even for a super dog.

Then he jumped up again wagging his tail and whining. This time she reacted too. A car was pulling up the drive. She was surprised to see it was black limousine. The windows were tented but she still stood up trying to see inside. Maybe some rich folks got off the highway and got turned around.

A gentleman in a gray outfit got out and she instantly knew who it was. It was Alfred. He opened the door and the next person she saw was Lois. She was in blue jeans and white sleeveless blouse; with her heels of course. The next person was her baby boy in blue jeans and red shirt. The last one out was Bruce in black pinstripe suit. She supposed that was casual for him.

"Merry Christmas, Mom." Clark said running up to her and the next thing she knew she was off her feet in one of his hugs.

She took his face in her hands and bent him down to kiss him on forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Clark." She replied.

"Lois." She said opening her arms wide. Her daughter in law came close with a hug of her own. It was slightly awkward. Lois came from a stern military family and showing affection was little hard for her sometimes.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Kent." Lois said.

"I've told you before, Lois, please call me mom." Martha replied. "The only person allowed to call me Mrs. Kent is Bruce."

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Kent." Bruce said as if on cue. In lieu of a hug he always took her hand and kissed it and in spite of herself it always made her blush.

"Merry Christmas, Bruce." She replied. ""Where is your son? He's not joining us this year?"

"No, he wanted to spend this Christmas with his girlfriend's family."

"Little Dickie has a girlfriend?" she said. "They sure grow up quickly don't they?"

"Indeed." Bruce replied. "We stopped off in town for your cranberry sauce, much to Alfred dismay. You know he frowns on anything from a can."

"Well I'm a simple country gal. We'll save that fancy stuff for you city folk." She laughed patting Alfred on the arm as he took the bags inside.

"Yes, Madame." Alfred said puffed walking past.

"So when are you getting married, Bruce?" Martha asked. "That Miss Kyle struck me a nice lady."

Lois and Clark snickered as Bruce nervously fiddled with his tie.

"Well, things between Selina and me are um…complicated." He answered finally.

"You love her don't you?" Martha said in a manner that was fact not question. "

"It's not that simple." Bruce said getting a smirk from Clark.

"Bruce." Martha said softly taking his face in her hands as she'd done Clark earlier. "I can see she makes you happy. You deserve some happiness."

"Is the bird ready, mom?" Clark asked seeking to bail out his friend.

"Sure is." Martha replied. "You'd best be getting to it. It won't be long before everybody else will be here."

"Oh that reminds me." Clark called over his shoulder as he, Bruce and Lois entered the house. "Ollie said he and Dinah can't make it this year. They're working."

"Well I supposed that'll just leave more food for Barry." She replied. "I'll never understand how somebody so thin can eat so much."

She could hear Clark rummaging under the sink for his old roasting pan. She sat back down in her chair. Krypto looked torn he didn't know if he should follow Clark or stay out on the porch with her.

"If you stay away from that tree, you can go in." she said. "Other wise you'd better stay out here."

He looked up at her and she could almost see the wheels turning in his doggy brain. He let out a sigh and flopped down beside her.

"That's a good boy." She replied rubbing his head. "After Christmas I'll have Clark take that tree and put in your room in the Fortress, if you like it so much."

Krypto raised his head and a ear perked up. There was a man walking up the drive. He had dark hair and confidence in his stride. His old bomber jacket slung over his shoulder hooked by an index finger. His shirt undone at the top button, his tie lay around his neck like a noose.

"Merry Christmas, ma'am." He announced as he walked up. "I was wondering if could trouble a pretty lady for a drink of water; its mighty warm for December."

"Hal, if you don't get up here and give me a hug, I'm gonna tan your hide." She said with a laugh.

"How ya been Martha?" Hal asked conceding to her demand.

"Blessed." She replied. "And yourself?"

"Better now that I've seen you and looking forward to your good home cooking." He said.

"What about that Miss Ferris, I'm sure she's feeding you."

"I'll let you in on a little secret." He whispered. "If I had to choose between her cooking and mess hall chow, I'd gladly take the chow."

"Hal Jordan, I have half a mind to call her up and tell her what you just said." She replied.

"That's alright. She knows I didn't choose her because of her cooking." He stated. "Is everyone else inside?"

"Sure, go on in."

With that it was just her and Krypto again. She didn't allow any talking about "work" at the house and as such she didn't have a real good idea who everybody was in their other line of work. Sure she knew that Clark was Superman, how could she not, glasses aren't much of a disguise; she could see where the dog got it from. She also knew that Diana was Wonder Woman, again a "no brainer" as Clark would say. Not that a six foot five, knock out of a woman could hide any way. Bruce she suspected was either Blue Beetle or may be the Red Tornado; wait that couldn't be. Clark said the Tornado was a machine of some sort. There was nothing artificial about Bruce. The pain she saw behind his eyes was real as real could get. She knew Barry was the Flash. The way he seemed never to stand still. He was always seething with nervous energy; like the kids you see the grocery store with their parents; like he had ants in his pants. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. The poor thing must burn off all the food he eats racing all over creation. She'd have to see that he got extra helpings tonight.

Clark has sworn up and down that "Batman" has been at just about every dinner but for the life of her she couldn't figure out who he is. She'd already ruled out Bruce. Hal, no, she strongly believed he was Hawk-Man. That left Oliver. She couldn't see him in a pointed ear cowl but maybe he was Batman.

Her mind drifted back to reality with the ringing of the phone, she heard Alfred answer it then heard Dr. Palmer's voice in the living room.

"Merry Christmas, Martha." He said giving her a peck on the cheek. "Hey, Krypto."

"Merry Christmas, Ray." She replied. "I didn't think you'd make it this year."

"Managed to get off Watch Tower Du…um…some things opened up." He replied. "I'm surprised you haven't started eating."

"Clark's roasting the turkey now." She explained. "We can't officially eat till Barry gets here."

"Thanks, Mom." Barry said suddenly next to her.

"Merry Christmas, Barry." Martha said looking past him to the dust trail following him the drive. "I thought we discussed you slowing down this year."

"I did." He said with a smirk. "Did you hear a sonic boom?"

Martha shook her head as he leaned down to hug her.

"Please tell me we won't have to replace the asphalt in town, at least."

"Took the side roads." He said. "I did make a few dust storms though."

"It's like raising Clark all over again." She sighed getting up from her chair.

She walked in with a gentleman on each arm. Everybody else except for Clark was at the table. Just as she, Ray and Barry took their seats Clark walked in with a perfectly roasted turkey and placed it on the center of the table. Then he took the empty seat between her and Lois.

"Bruce, I believe it's your turn to say grace." She said.

"God, we thank you for the gift your son that we celebrate today." He said with bowed head. "We also thank you for the food and the family to share it with, amen."

"Amen." They echoed.

Then the annual Kent Christmas Dinner began. Martha marveled at how her family had grown; where once it was just the three of them at the table now there were eight and on some years as many a twenty. They ate and talked well past the sun going down. The twinkle of stars in the blue-black sky was the perfect capstone to the evening. Barry established a new record with eleven plates of food, beating the previous best by two. Soon everyone was on their way back to their home. Bruce was particularly adamant about making it back. Martha assumed it was "work" related. Clark and Lois elected to stay the night. Martha was ecstatic; it was the best present she could have asked for.

She excused herself out to the porch, taking seat in the old rocking chair. Clark wanted to come outside with her but she insisted he stay inside to keep Lois's company. She was a newlywed woman once and knew that newlywed men didn't always get it. The young couple hadn't spent any time alone all day. For a young bride that could seem like a lifetime.

Martha wrapped her blanket about her. The temperature was dropping and by tomorrow it would be far too cold for lounging in the elements. Krypto walked up to her and placed his head on her lap.

"You've been a good boy _today_.' She said rubbing his head. "I'm proud of you."

He wagged his tail in response.

She looked at her watch then out to the barn. There was faint green glow emitting from inside it. She got up and walked down the steps leading from the porch; cinching the blanket around her shoulders. She walked through the main door. In then back, glowing against the blackness was a large green bubble.

"Keep watch." She said and Krypto sat by the door looking at the house.

She walked up to the semitransparent energy and stepped inside. The white haired figure of Alan Scott met her.

"Merry Christmas, Martha." He said offering her the bow topped box.

"Merry Christmas, Alan." She replied taking the box from his hands. "I left yours up in the house. I'd get it but Clark and Lois are spending the night."

"I guess you haven't told him then?" he said with a smirk.

"Not yet." She replied. "Have you told your kids?"

"Not yet." He echoed. "I just had to place my boy in an institution and Jade's not to happy with me about it. I didn't think it was a good time. You said Super…Clark wanted you to date so what your excuse?"

"To be perfectly honest Mr. Scott." She said with faux indignation. "I don't think things are serious enough between us to warrant such a thing."

"Now, Martha.' He said taking her in his arms.

"I'll tell him, soon, I promise." She said pecking him on the check. "I'd better get going before he comes looking for me."

She turned and left. She'd just made it up to the porch when her baby boy walked out.

"Everything alright, mom?"

"Everything's fine sweet heart, let's get out of this cold."

Then they went inside, had hot chocolate, with extra marshmallows of course and had a wonderful night.

**But moments earlier**….

Clark stood at the window with his wife in his arms as they gazed out into the night.

"Look at her." He whispered. "Sneaking off to the barn like some teenager."

"What's in the barn?" Lois asked.

"Who is in the barn?"

"All right, Smallville." Lois retorted. "I'll bite. Who is in the barn?"

"My mom's boyfriend." He answered simply.

"Her boyfriend? I didn't know…do you know who he is?"

"Yes, but I'm not telling you." He said. "You'll make a big deal out of it."

That really perked her interest. He could see her practically glow.

"That means he's not just anybody." She said her mind churning. "Ooh, it could be a younger man. Clark is your mom a Cougar?"

"Absolutely not!" He replied.

"OK then someone closer to her own age." She thought aloud. "The only people we know that fit that description are Alfred; he left with Bruce. Then you have the big three of the Justice Society. Jay, no he's married. Ted; your mother has too taste to be with a womanizer like him. That leaves Alan, he's a widower so they have that in common. It's Alan isn't it?"

"Yes." Clark replied. "But don't say anything about it. She still thinks I don't know."

"How could she?" Lois asked. "She's less than a hundred feet away and earlier she spoke to you when we still forty minutes away."

"We have an honor system." He explained. "I turn down my hearing down to normal levels when I'm home."

"Alright, but how are you supposed to miss him flying away?"

"Alan's powers come from magic so I can't really see him if he doesn't want me to."

"So how did you find out?"

"You're not the only investigative reporter in this family, you know."

"Bruce told you, didn't he?"

"Um…yeah…Bruce told me."


End file.
